Lelouch of Pendragon 2
by Larien Surion
Summary: It's been six months since the end of Lelouch of Pendragon. Lelouch and Suzaku are still a hot item, but the prince is sad about something. WARNING: this story contains yaoi, futinari sex, gender changing, and family issues
1. To See a CC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass.

**Warning:** This is a continuation of the story Lelouch of Pendragon, and thus has the following warning labels: it contains sex in the form of gay and futinari (man-woman having sex with a dude), gender changing, and family issues. As this happens throughout the story, this disclaimer is only going here at the beginning.

**Credits: **Thank you to all the SuzakuXLelouch fans who read, commented, and/or followed Lelouch of Pendragon. That was my first story to go over 500 views in the time it took me to write and post it, and I dedicate this story to all of you. J

Lelouch of Pendragon 2

To See a C.C.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch giggled as his lover kissed his neck. He tossed his head back, letting Suzaku kiss and nip at the pale flesh. His long legs wrapped around Suzaku's waist as his lover continued to fuck him slowly.

"Hmm. Lelouch, you're so soft." Suzaku purred, licking at the tender flesh exposed to him.

"And you forgot to shave." Lelouch returned, trying to sound miffed, but failing utterly. The truth of the matter was, Lelouch liked the light tickle from the faint stubble on Suzaku's chin, though he'd never admit it to his older lover.

Suzaku paused a moment, halting his motions within his lover's ass. He looked lovingly at the pale boy below him, bending over and kissing Lelouch's already kiss-swollen lips. There was a shout outside the room, and both lovers glared at the door.

"Well, that spoiled the mood." said Lelouch as he heard his mother opening the door. He pulled the blanket over the two of them as she came in.

"Still asleep?" Maryanne asked. She marched over, and before either young man could say anything, she'd torn the sheets from the bed.

"MOTHER!" Lelouch shouted as he snatched the closest pillow to cover his nether-regions and pushed Suzaku off the bed in hopes of sparing his dignity. "HAVE YOU ANY ITEA WHAT YOU JUST RUINED!?"

"You were still in bed, and it shouldn't be my duty to wake you, young man. You are almost nineteen for heaven's sake!" She spotted Suzaku pulling over a dressing gown. "And you, Sir Kururugi, should not be encouraging his lazy nature!"

Lelouch facepalmed. "Mother, get out." he snapped, tossing one of the other pillows at her as if to emphasize his order. This, sadly, shifted the pillow in his lap, and his mother gasped.

"Lelouch!" she shouted, tossing the blanket back over him. "For a prince, you certainly have no idea about what time you're supposed to be doing _that_." With that, Maryanne turned and left the room.

"Well, that was . . . entertaining." said Suzaku. He began to put on his uniform.

"She and father are still under the impression that I'm the one doing you." Lelouch returned casually as he dressed in his royal attire. He sighed, looking saddened. "Schniziel and Clovis are both under watch right now."

"Your older brothers? Why is that?"

Lelouch's shoulders drooped. "Because their wives are pregnant, and it's hoped that one of them will have a son to be my heir."

"Oh." Suzaku knew the topic of an heir was a sore one for Lelouch. Just six months ago he'd managed to convince his parents that he didn't and wouldn't take a wife, but he still remained the crown prince, so long as one of his brother's produced a son to take the throne after him. He reached a hand over and gently touched Lelouch's shoulder.

Lelouch turned to look at Suzaku, and the knight could see the unshed tears. As much as they loved each other, there would never be anything to show for it, and it hurt. They would never have an heir of their own.

"We should go visit the knights-in-training." Lelouch said softly. He wiped the tears from his eyes. "I need to select an honor guard before my next birthday, or my mother's going to choose them."

Suzaku winced. The last time Maryanne had selected something for Lelouch it had held . . . interesting results. If he remembered right, it had ended with Weinberg being thrown out of the palace and several panes of glass in need of replacing. "Well then, shall we go?"

Lelouch nodded, and Suzaku suddenly realized that while it was indeed royal attire, Lelouch was wearing his riding gear. _Oh, no. Please, not the horses,_ he prayed.

. . . Suzaku clung to the back of his horse with everything he had as Lelouch raced the pair of mares out past the knights that were _supposed_ to be accompanying them. "Lelouch, this is insane!"

The prince only laughed. "Relax, Suzaku." he said, pulling the two horses to a gentle canter. He smiled at him. "This is better than taking the stuffy carriage, anyway. And it takes less space going through town."

Suzaku sighed. He didn't mind riding horseback, it was when Lelouch rode at a suicide gallop that bothered him. And the prince was right. Horseback was better than the carriage, which often used a team of four to six horses, plus the entourage of knights, and the herald and footman. It was far less gaudy, for one, and Lelouch seemed calmer and more easygoing for another.

Lelouch sighed. "Suzaku?"

The knight knew what was coming. At the pace they were going, they would arrive at the town no earlier than had they taken the dumb old carriage. He nodded. "Just, don't leave me behind, alright?"

The prince smiled. "Alright, I won't race you." He leaned over a little and swatted Suzaku's horse with his crop, making it take off. "Too much." he added as he urged his horse faster to keep up. By the time they reached the town, Suzaku had managed to rein his horse in, only to have to urge it faster again as Lelouch jumped the wall into the yard of the training area for the hopeful knights.

"You did it again?" asked Gino, pausing from his sword training. He looked over as Suzaku rode his horse in through the gate.

Lelouch laughed and dismounted, walking his horse over to the hitching post and gently rubbing the animal's neck and sides. "I was having fun." he replied. "I don't get to do this very often, and I miss practicing with you guys."

Suzaku finished caring for his horse and waved Kallen and Rivalz over. The group went and sat on a few bales of hay not that far away, where Lelouch could watch the newest group of students practice.

"So, what brings you?" asked Kallen.

"Mostly a social call." Lelouch replied. "That and I need to pick my honor guard before my mother does."

"Yeah." said Gino. "I wouldn't want to be chucked out by you again." They laughed.

"How many windows were broken during that?" Rivalz asked, a grin on his face.

Lelouch closed his eyes for a moment, tapping his knee like he was counting.

"He still does that?" asked Gino.

"All the time." Suzaku answered. "You should see him playing chess. Last time, he beat Schnizel in fifteen minutes and with just his king."

"Seventeen." Lelouch said suddenly.

"Huh?" asked Kallen.

"Panes of glass. Sixteen on the doors and one on the window the left one hit when it snapped past the lock." He sighed and dropped off the hay bales, choosing to lie in the loose hay like he'd done back when he was Lelouch Lamperouge; curled slightly, and with one hand close to his sword, like he was hiding something or insecure.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku looked over the hay bale and saw the sad, lost look on the prince's face. He sighed, unsure of what to do.

"Is something wrong?" asked Rivalz.

Lelouch shook his head, coming out of his revere, and sat up. "Do you know where Sir Toudo is?"

"He'd probably be in the barracks." Kallen replied. "Going over his notes for the students."

Lelouch nodded, but motioned for Suzaku to remain where he was when the knight made to follow. He walked into the barracks and immediately spotted the man he'd come to know as his mentor.

"Your highness." said Toudo, standing and bowing at the waist.

"Stand. I don't like the formality. At least while I'm here, I'm still just Lelouch, your student."

"Very well." Toudo said. "What is the nature of your visit, Lelouch?"

"I'm here to name my honor guard." Lelouch replied. "Has Weinberg gotten any better?"

"You throwing him out of the castle made him realize he was still leaning on his family's name and ranking to get where he wanted to be. He's redoubled his efforts and is shaping up quite well."

"And Kallen? I never did get her last name."

"That's because she's riding on her father's last name to not be judged."

"How's that?"

"She's half-Japanese, but chose to use her Britanian name while training. She's doing remarkably well, and if she continues to improve, will make a fine knight."

"I see. And what about Rivalz?"

"Still a bit of a clown, but when push comes to shove, he will defend what he believes is right."

Lelouch nodded. "Then I choose them." he said, handing Toudo a letter. "These are their instructions. Once I name the captain of the honor guard, they are to be transferred to the palace. I'll send you another letter just before then."

Toudo nodded. He turned his head at the same time Lelouch did, and both sighed.

"Sounds like Cornelia came to fetch me." Lelouch grumbled. "Too bad for her. I still have things I need to do."

Cornelia walked in just then. "Lelouch, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Asking the opinion of my former mentor for three prospective members of my honor guard." Lelouch replied, walking right past her. "And now Suzaku and I are heading on towards the Research and Development campus." He unhitched his horse, and Suzaku did the same. "I will return when my work is done."

"Lelouch, you don't have to luxury of doing whatever you want anymore." Cornelia snapped.

Lelouch mounted his horse, looking down at his sister. "Why not? I get to see the people I will one day rule over, and I get a chance to actually interact with some of them." He urged his horse to walk. "Besides, I'm not king yet."

Suzaku kept pace with Lelouch as they calmly rode through the city towards the R & D campus. "Why are we heading here?" he asked as they handed their horses off to the stable hand.

"There is someone that works here that I want you to meet." Lelouch replied. "She was a bit older than me, but she's probably the closest thing I can call a childhood friend."

"She?" Suzaku asked as Lelouch pushed open a door. There was strong waft of welding and natural oils, and the odd smell of food.

"C.C." Lelouch called out into the seemingly person-less room.

"Lulu!" A young woman with bright green hair seeming appeared out of nowhere and gave the prince a hug. "Oh, is this your knight?" She circled around Suzaku, checking him over. "So, I'm guessing you know Lulu's gay, right?"

"Yeah." Suzaku replied. "I'm his lover."

"Oh, you naughty thing." the woman said, pinching Lelouch's cheek. "So, anything else new? Schniezel loose at chess yet?"

"Yes, the last time we played." Lelouch replied. "He's not anywhere nearly as interesting as when Suzaku plays, though." He looked at the strange woman. "So, how's Project Orange?"

C.C. grinned in an almost evil way. "It's ready."


	2. Project Orange

Project Orange

"Project Orange?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes." C.C. said, grinning. She reached into a box and retrieved a slice of cold pizza.

Lelouch gave her a look. "Pizza still?" he asked. He sniffed. "And how old is it?"

"Just old enough to be cold." came the reply through a mouthful of cheese. "Now," she swallowed "which of you was the candidate?"

"Woah, what?" asked Suzaku.

"Project Orange is a way for two males to have children." C.C. explained. "So I'm asking, does he hump you, or is he still shy and bottom?"

"C.C.!" Lelouch snapped.

Suzaku snickered at his lover's response. "He bottoms." he replied, trying to hide his grin behind his hand.

Lelouch sat down and sighed. "Yeah, I'm the candidate." he said. He idly looked at some of the sketches and models on C.C.'s desk. "So, which method did you perfect?"

"Both, actually." C.C. answered. "So, which method?"

"Wait, just a moment." said Suzaku. "What, exactly, is this 'method' you're talking about? What's this going to do to Lelouch?"

"Oh, I guess I should explain. Project Orange is a method for forming a uterus and entryway into a man's body in order for him to be able to get pregnant like a woman." C.C. said casually.

Suzaku blinked, trying to envision his lover pregnant. His cheeks reddened slightly when what he came up with made him hard in the pants.

"The first method was designed to be a patch that goes in the space between the balls and anus. It's reapplied every morning, forming the sexual organs over a period of thirty days. During those thirty days, he may become lightheaded, nauseous, and cranky due to the large amounts of estrogen being introduced to his system. He may also involuntarily lactate. After that, he's quite able to have sex and make babies."

Lelouch rolled his eyes, hoping the second method would be better and easier than the first. He didn't want to have to worry about vomiting or fainting; he did enough of the later any time he had to spend more than eight hours in the throne room.

Suzaku swallowed. "And the second method?"

"It's a bit more complex, but the results are the same. The candidate is put under, and a tube, like a vacuum hose, is placed on the space between the balls and anus, and nano-machines rebuild that part of the body to include a pussy and uterus."

"Still can't say it, can you?" asked Lelouch.

"Neither can you, smarty-pants." C.C. countered. She turned to Suzaku and continued. "The process takes about two hours, but the candidate can't have sex until he's been cleared by the practitioner that performed the surgery." Her golden eyes narrowed. "And I mean _any_ kind of sex."

"Are there any effects aside from that?" Lelouch asked.

"The usual: vomiting, tiredness, fainting spells, crankiness. It's recommended that you have a personal medical team available and on hand at all times before this is done."

Lelouch smiled softly. "This actually sounds good."

Suzaku looked at him. "Lelouch, why would you even consider doing this? What has gotten into you?"

"You did." Lelouch replied, gently taking Suzaku's hand. "That's why I want to do this. I don't want our heir to be something my parents take away from my brothers; I want it to be ours."

Suzaku could see that there was no arguing with his beloved prince. "Alright, Lelouch." He gently and lightly caressed his lover's cheek. "Who's on the medical team?"

"C.C. will head the team, and anyone she deems safe can come along with her." Lelouch replied. "Which method did you prefer, Suzaku?"

"Why ask me?"

"Because you'll have to live with me and the repercussions of whichever method's chosen."

"The nano-machine seemed the safer option." Suzaku replied.

C.C. nodded and handed Lelouch a clip board. "Fill this out, then put this on and wait for me in there." She pointed to a room behind two swinging brown doors. "Fluffy will have to wait here in this room."

Suzaku was about to say something when C.C. stuck her head out the door to the main room and shouted "SHIRLEY! NUNALLY! OP ROOM, NOW!"

Lelouch sighed. "I forgot my sister was training here." he mumbled as he finished filling out the form.

"So, which one is your sister?" Suzaku asked.

"Nunally." Lelouch replied. He got up and stepped behind the divider to change into the hospital gown. "She's younger than me by about a year, but she's been studying under C.C. for almost three years now."

"She must be very smart."

"She is." Lelouch stepped out and looked at Suzaku. "I love you." he whispered, giving Suzaku a kiss before he vanished into the operating room.


	3. Adjustments

Adjustments

"Kururugi, there you are!" snapped Cornelia. She came marching down the hall like an animal that's found it's prey.

The knight wondered if retreating was an option, but Cornelia was fast approaching him, so it was out of the question. The only thing he could do was continue down to the stables to ask a page to hand-deliver a letter to Toudo.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" the princess-knight demanded.

"An errand Lelouch has asked me to do. He's ready to name his honor guard, so this dispatch is the have the ones outside the palace come." Suzaku replied. He handed the letter to a young, blonde page that had a slender ponytail running down his back. "Make haste, Jitan."

The page grinned at Suzaku, then rode off on his little brown pony.

"I've heard nothing about his honor guard, and neither have his parents. Who has he named?" Cornelia asked.

"You would have to ask him." Suzaku replied. "I can take you to his room, but depending on his condition, he may not want visitors."

"What condition?" Cornelia demanded as she followed the knight to Lelouch's rooms.

"He's not feeling well, and faints from time to time. His medical practitioner is seeing to his health." Suzaku answered. "Don't worry, he still gets work done and keeps up with his practice." They paused at the door. "I'll go see if he's alright seeing you." He slipped in before Cornelia could catch a glimps of what was going on in the rooms.

Lelouch was sitting up in bed, which was an improvement over how he'd been the last few days, which was lying on his side trying not to throw up. His pale skin looked almost white, and it was obvious he had lost weight just by how thin he was. An IV was in his arm just to try and give him the much-needed nutrients and medications to allow him to function without seeing his last meal.

"Who was at the door with you?" Lelouch asked. He shifted uncomfortably as C.C. adjusted something on one of the IV tubes.

"Cornelia." Suzaku replied, bending down near Lelouch and stealing a kiss. "She's demanding to know who your honor guard is supposed to be."

"I think I can see her. As long as I don't have to get up."

Suzaku nodded and returned to the door. "You may enter, Lady Cornelia." he said, letting the princess in.

Cornelia took a quick glance around the room, noting that Lelouch had moved the bed from the center of the room to one of the walls. A decent tactic, and if nothing else, it kept Maryanne from seeing what they were up to almost every morning. She also noted that he had his medical team selected from the ones that worked at R&D, and that one of them was the renowned C.C. of the Geass Clan.

"Lelouch." said Cornelia, coming to take a seat beside the bed. "What's wrong with you that you're shut up in your room right now?"

"I'm . . . lacking in certain minerals my body needs right now, and I can't go very far without vomiting. My medical staff and I agreed that until I can walk around my room without sharing my last meal it would be safest if I stayed here." Lelouch replied.

Cornelia nodded. "Now, about your honor guard."

Lelouch nodded, feeling a little light-headed. He put a hand up to his forehead for a moment. "I know. One has to come from one of my parents honor guards. I've chosen Jeremiah Gotwald, from mother's group of knights, to be the captain." He handed Cornelia a letter.

Cornelia nodded. "And the others? Your guard must consist of a minimum of four knights."

"Rivalz Cardemonde, Gino Weinberg, and Kallen Kozuki, all from the Knights-in-training." He paused a moment. "Kallen may be using another name. It would be Stadtfeld."

Suzaku blinked. "She's . . ."

"I see." said Cornelia. "I will ask Miss Stadtfeld to join your royal guard."

"The letter I asked Suzaku to send was to ask Sir Toudo to send them here already." Lelouch smiled. He put his hand up against his forehead again.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

C.C. came over and made the prince lie back on the bed. "Prolonged time upright will only damage your situation, Lulu." she said. Turning, she adjusted something on one of the IV bags. "Nunny! Another saline!"

Nunnally vi Britannia came scurrying over, her curly blonde locks tied back in a bun. She handed the bag to C.C., who changed it.

Lelouch sighed where he was lying, only half-propped up.

"I'll take my leave." said Cornelia. She walked over to the door, glancing back to see that the third member of the team was the somewhat flighty yet diligent Shirley. As she left the room, she noticed that Suzaku had gotten up, and locked the door behind her.

"So, Cornelia?" asked Maryanne as she walked down the hallway.

"He's chosen." Cornelia replied. She handed Maryanne the letter. "It seems that everyone picked is a sympathizer to his relationship with Suzaku."

"Well, now all he needs is his medical team."

"It's already been chosen and is being put to use." Cornelia replied. "He's got that Geass girl, C.C., as head of the team. Nunnally and Shirley are the other two."

"As you said, all sympathizers." Maryanne commented. "Well, whatever he's up to, it won't matter. Clovis's wife will birth in three months' time, and then, he will have an heir."

"And if it's a girl?" Cornelia asked.

"The doctors assured them it was a son." Maryanne replied, walking away.

"Aren't these the same doctors that also assured you I was a son?" Cornelia muttered as she followed.

"I'm afraid the dizzy spells are going to continue." said C.C. "However, you seem to have adjusted well to everything else, and you've regained your mobility and lost weight. It's possible for you two to resume fucking like bunnies!"

"C.C.!" Lelouch snapped.

Suzaku laughed. "I'll be waiting in the side bedroom you were supposed to assign me." he said, kissing Lelouch's cheek.

Lelouch watched his lover walk away and sighed.

"As a word of warning, Lelouch." said C.C., being serious. "Taking Suzaku the first time in your newly formed parts will hurt. It's different from having anal sex, and there are a lot of things you're going to notice and feel that you didn't during your previous encounters."

Lelouch nodded and followed Suzaku to the smaller room. Slipping behind his lover, Lelouch wrapped his arms around him.

"Hey, love." Suzaku smiled. He reached a hand back and turned slightly, kissing Lelouch's lips.

The prince turned Suzaku around, gently undoing the buttons of Sir Kururugi's shirt, his hands sliding carefully over the toned abs and defined muscles. He sighed, content to finally be able to be with his lover. "I missed you, Suzaku."

"I missed you, too." The knight carefully undid Lelouch's dressing gown, letting it fall at the prince's feet. He tilted Lelouch's chin up, and kissed him, light and gentle.

Or it would have been that way, had Lelouch not suddenly tangled his hands in the back of Suzaku's hair and pulled him close, knocking both of them over into the bed. The ravenette kissed him, harsh and loving and deep and passionate until both of them were gasping for air.

The knight got the hint. Almost a month without sex was driving him crazy as well, and he shed his clothes in no particular order until both he and his lover were against each other, bare as the days they'd been born.

Lelouch bucked his hips up, brushing his aching hard length against Suzaku's hip, the tips of their blood-engorged cocks brushing against each other. Lelouch cried out, the desire and sensory overload doing him in already as he cummed all across their chests and abdomens.

"Eager, huh?" Suzaku laughed. He reached a hand down and gently touched Lelouch's small slit. "I think I know where you want it."

Lelouch writhed, unsure what to make of the strangely thrilling sensations coursing through him into the pit of his stomach. He moaned and cried, begging Suzaku to stop torturing him and just take him.

"If you insist." Suzaku said. He carefully touched the tip of his cock against the opening and swallowed. This was it. Lelouch had gone through the trouble and pain of becoming a half-n-half, a futinari, in order to try and make babies with Suzaku. He wasn't going to let his beloved's efforts go to waste. "Breathe in." he said, gently pushing into Lelouch's pussy.

The scream was one that would wake the dead. Lelouch felt like he was being torn apart, and yet the feeling of being filled by Suzaku, that hot and warm length in his tight body made him suddenly contract down upon it. He lay there, panting as Suzaku waited a moment.

"You're not loosening up." Suzaku said softly.

"I don't think I'm supposed to." Lelouch whispered back. He felt good. Really good. He nodded to Suzaku, wanting the other to move inside him.

"You sure?" Suzaku asked.

"I wouldn't have done this if I didn't want to have sex with you?" Lelouch argued. He squirmed a little. "Please, fuck me." He sounded almost like a begging whore.

The brunette nodded and tried to move slowly to fuck Lelouch, but the prince had other ideas. It was awkward at first, until Suzaku was practically pounding inside Lelouch, making the ravenette scream his name. Lelouch's hand found their way to Suzaku's back, pulling him close and crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. The prince's nails dug into the knight's back, leaving bloody scratches as they both got closer.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch screamed, not even realizing he'd gotten hard again, cumming all over them again. Seconds later, Suzaku thrust exceptionally deep into Lelouch, certain that he'd pierced through the cervix, and emptied his seed directly up into Lelouch's womb.

The two collapsed onto each other, remaining attached for a while until Suzaku went soft. Which didn't happen. After a few minutes, he resumed fucking Lelouch, making the prince cry out in lust and ecstasy as they did this three more times.

Lelouch looked over at Suzaku as they lay together on the bed. "You know, you probably go me pregnant in all this."

"Do you regret it?" Suzaku asked, brushing the sweaty black locks out of Lelouch's face so he could see those beautiful orchid purple eyes.

"No." Lelouch whispered, putting his hand on Suzaku's cheek. "I don't regret a thing."

A/N - (To any who may notice, Jitan is Japanese for 'Zidane', and I chose him because he looks like he should be a page. No tail here.) Also, I apologize to die-hard fans for previously misspelling Nunnally's name as Nunally or Nunnaly, and for putting a 'y' in Marianne's name. It's still the same, so I'll continue using it for this series. J


	4. Secrets Best Kept, and Disappointment

Secrets Best Kept, and Disappointment

"Really, Lelouch?" asked Clovis.

The prince tried to glare, only to heave in the waste pail again. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

Clovis sighed. "Father and at least your mother wanted you to be close by when Lauretta has her baby."

"And when is that?" asked Suzaku as he helped Lelouch stand.

"Tomorrow, if the child isn't born today. They said that you should be able to see your heir."

Lelouch sighed and looked at Clovis's sad face. "You know, for your sake, I hope it's a daughter."

"What?" asked a maid.

"Why is that?" Clovis asked. "I already have two."

Lelouch nodded. "And they're both beautiful, but I can see that father and my mother have ragged on you to no end about this, and you don't want to lose your child. For that reason alone, I wish a daughter on you."

Clovis sighed. "Thank you, Lelouch." He seemed to study his brother a moment and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Is there another reason for this wish as well, dear brother?"

Lelouch smiled. "You were the only one I could ever confide in growing up, Clovis. You knew before even C.C. that I was different from everyone else. Yes, there is reason, but I'm afraid to tell anyone right now." He looked over as Jitan and Rolo both came running over. "What is it?"

"Lauretta is in labor." panted Rolo. "We were sent to get you both at once."

Clovis nodded. "I'll go on ahead, Lelouch. You know where we're staying."

Lelouch nodded and staggered for a moment before fainting. Suzaku caught him and cradled him a moment, checking if he had a fever before picking him up bridal style and carrying him to where the rest of the family waited.

"He's fainted again?" Euphemia asked. Her pink hair was tied in a braided circle around her head, coming to a bun and then having four loops at the back. "What is wrong that Lelouch would faint a lot?"

"It's probably an iron deficiency." snorted Charles. He glowered at Suzaku, still not trusting the man his son had chosen to not only be his knight, but also his lover.

Suzaku knelt, letting Lelouch rest against him. "Lelouch. Sire, wake up."

Lelouch shifted and blinked. Rubbing his eye, he noticed the others were staring. "What?" he asked. "You wanted me here, so when I fainted, Suzaku did his duty and ensured I'd be here. Quit staring."

Just then, the palace midwife stepped out of the room and handed Clovis the baby.

"Why did you give the boy to Clovis?" asked Charles.

"It is a girl." said the midwife.

Clovis tried not to smile, but Lelouch caught it. The child would stay with her parents, instead of being taken away to learn how to be a snobbish prude like the current Emperor.

Lelouch stood and put a hand on Clovis's shoulder. "Congratulations." he said with a light smile. "She looks like you." With that, Lelouch left, taking Suzaku with him.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

"I need to see to something, Suzaku. Where are Jitan and Rolo?"

"We are here, sire." said Rolo.

"I need my honor guard to meet me in my rooms. Can you fetch them for me?"

"Yes, sire." smiled Jitan. He and Rolo headed away quickly.

"You're going to tell them?" asked Suzaku.

"I have to sooner or later, and with Schniziel coming in two months' time, now seems as good a time as any to inform my honor guard." Lelouch looked back to see if anyone was following. He sighed when he noticed Euphemia.

"Lelouch, you looked almost relieved when Clovis had a girl. Why?" Euphemia asked.

"I felt sorry for him that, where she to have a son, his first boy, and rightfully his heir, would be torn away from him. Clovis didn't deserve that, so I was rather grateful he had another daughter. Now they don't have to worry about missing the child's firsts." Lelouch leaned on the wall, suddenly dizzy.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku touched his shoulder. "Feeling faint again?"

The prince nodded and changed to leaning on Suzaku. "I need to get back to my room."

"Then I'll be on my way." The princess turned and walked back towards where Charles and Maryanne were.

Suzaku walked Lelouch back to the rooms, noting that Rivalz and Jeremiah were just arriving. "Thank you, Rolo, Jitan."

The two pages ran off towards the kitchen, probably in hopes of getting something to eat before being called upon again.

Lelouch looked relieved as he sat on the edge of his bed. He looked over his honor guard, his most trusted people, and also the only ones to not hate him for his choice of being with Suzaku. He sighed and placed his hands in his lap.

"You called us, Lelouch?" said Kallen. Unless they were in the presence of one of the other royals or guards, none of his staff called him 'sire', 'prince', or 'majesty'.

"Yes, I did. When you were knighted you swore to protect me. I ask you to think carefully now about what I am going to tell you, and whether or not you wish to continue this duty, even if it means standing against the current ruling monarch."

The four honor guard looked at each other a moment, then back to Lelouch.

"What is it?" asked Gino.

"I'm pregnant."

There was silence for a while.

"Lelouch, are you . . . joking with us?" asked Rivalz.

The prince shook his head. "I'm not joking." He placed a hand on his still-flat stomach. "I underwent a surgery, and now I am with child."

Jeremiah was the first to speak. "I know it's not binding, but I, Jeremiah Gotwald, Knight and Honor Guard, swear to protect you and the life you bear within, my prince." He drew his sword and pointed it town at the floor as he knelt.

"I, too, swear to protect you and the baby." said Kallen. She, too, drew her sword and knelt with the tip of the blade pointed at the floor.

"So do I." added Rivalz as he knelt using the same motions as Jeremiah and Kallen.

"And I as well." Gino concluded, also using the same motions.

Lelouch smiled. "Thank you, all of you."

"That bastard." Lelouch growled. "Deciding to come early, of all things."

"Don't stress yourself, my prince." said Jeremiah.

Cornelia and Euphemia both looked over at their brother. "You don't look too well, Lelouch." said Cornelia.

"I need to sit." The prince leaned against the wall, suddenly feeling ill. His hand came up over his mouth just before he dropped to his knees and vomited.

"Why is Lelouch so sick?" Euphemia asked.

Jeremiah didn't answer her, knowing that whatever was said was going to find its way back to the ears of the ever-nosey Lady Maryanne. "My Prince?" he asked as he knelt beside the unfortunate. He suddenly reached out and grabbed Lelouch as the prince fainted.

"Jeremiah, why does he keep fainting?" demanded Cornelia.

"Yeah. He used to never do this before." chimed Euphemia.

Just then, C.C. appeared and checked Lelouch's pulse. Her hand went up to his forehead, and then she checked his breathing. "Jeremiah, take him back to his room. Tell the other medical staff that he is currently under protocol blue."

Jeremiah nodded, gathering Lelouch up into his arms and carrying him back.

C.C. grinned in an almost leering way at the two princesses before vanishing from sight.


	5. The Invalid

The Invalid

Lelouch sighed. Since the incident out in the garden almost a month and a half ago, he'd been outfitted with an alarm bracelet that informed the Honor Guard, Suzaku, and C.C. if he ever lost consciousness again. He was just out of his third month, and not looking forward to Schniziel's arrival. It was bad enough he was wearing looser clothes today, but it was regal attire, so his parents didn't suspect. Beside him sat Suzaku, while the four members of his Honor Guard stood at attention nearby.

He wasn't really paying attention as Schniziel and his wife walked into the throne room, until his brother said his name.

"Hmm?" Lelouch looked up and, at Schniziel's beckoning, stood and walked over.

It was a bad move, and Lelouch realized it all too late. Schniziel grabbed his arm and gripped it tightly. "You little bastard!"

Lelouch screamed as he was thrown to the floor in front of Charles and Maryanne, landing on his side and rolling a short distance. Looking up, he paled at Schniziel's next words.

"The little runt's pregnant!"

Charles rose from his seat.

"This _thing_ isn't worth the title of Emperor!"

A figure stepped over Lelouch, drawing his sword. The prince looked up to see that it was his knight, Suzaku.

"Stay away from him!" Suzaku snapped, his sword blocking the attack made by the Emperor. He heard more than saw the Honor Guard take up arms around their prince.

"Attack!" Charles demanded as he tried to fight away Suzaku.

The Honor Guard didn't need orders. They did their best to disarm and push back the other knights without killing any.

Suddenly, Lelouch started coughing, his arm wrapping around his stomach like he was in pain. He felt dizzy and sick, and didn't notice at first that Suzaku was holding him sitting while the Honor Guard surrounded them. He gripped Suzaku's hand tightly for a moment, just before fainting again.

Suzaku gathered Lelouch up and, with the Honor Guard surrounding them, walked back to the prince's room. C.C. was waiting for them when they arrived.

"Jeremiah, guard the door. None are to enter." C.C. snapped as she began to check Lelouch over. "He's been hurt." she said, noting the forming bruise on his arm.

"Schniziel threw him, said that Lelouch was pregnant right in front of the Emperor and Lady Maryanne. They . . . tried to harm him." Suzaku replied. He ran his hand gently over Lelouch's hair and cheek.

"This isn't good. Nunny, I need my kit!"

"Jeremiah, let me in!" Maryanne snapped.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but I've been ordered not to let anyone in until after the prince has been cared for." Jeremiah replied. "Please try again later."

Maryanne sighed and walked away. With Lelouch as the last son born to Charles, whether they liked it or not, he was still the Crown Prince and heir to the throne. And since all of Charles grandchildren were girls, there was no one else to name the heir. Even if Cornelia married and had children (seeing as how she was the eldest daughter), Charles would never name the child of one of his 'useless girls' heir.

"Schniziel, has the doctor said anything to you about your own child?"

Maryanne pressed herself against the wall, trying to listen in on the discussion between the First Prince and the First Princess.

"Yes, Cornelia. She's different from the one my idiot brother Clovis chose, and she's never been wrong about any of my children, or anyone else's. She has guaranteed a son, and then that whelp Lelouch will be ousted from the family, as he should be."

Maryanne could almost see the smug grin on Schniziel's face. The boy had always wanted anything and everything Lelouch had, and when he'd been married off to the Princess of France, he'd hated the fact that it took him out of the running for Emperor. Since then, he'd continuously gotten his wife pregnant, trying to produce a son in order to usurp the throne from Lelouch. And now, he had even more reason to want to do so.

With a sigh, she turned and walked back towards Lelouch's room, noting the guard had changed to Gino.

"Gino, may I see Lelouch?"

The knight swallowed before answering. "I'm sorry, but his highness is unable to see anyone right now. If you'd like, I can relay a message to him when he is available."

Maryanne made a face. "Still trying to be funny, I see."

"Didn't work, did it?" Gino asked.

"Not a bad answering service message, but not quite what I wanted to hear. Can I see Lelouch?"

"I'm sorry, my lady. C.C. said not to let anyone in right now."

Maryanne sighed and walked away again. She was getting worried, and as she wandered out into the garden, she looked up at the picture window that was in Lelouch's room. Just when had Lelouch drifted away from being her cute little boy?

She knew it wasn't the right question. She was to blame, mostly. When Lelouch had been conceived, she'd been upset that she could no longer practice, or even carry her sword anymore. She had rejected him when he was born, handing him off to a wet nurse. When Nunnaly had come along, she was tempted to do the same, but Lelouch had been walking at the time, and had clung to her no matter how much she tried to shoo him away. So she'd tried to be more motherly, but the bond was already missing between her and her son. The daughter of the wet nurse began to care for Lelouch, and the next time Maryanne had seen him, he'd grown into a young man, and Nunnally had left the palace to train under the woman.

Looking up at the window again, she noticed Gino had switched with someone and was now in the room, talking to Suzaku. "I wonder if I'll be able to talk to him, soon." she mumbled. With a bit more determination, she walked back to the room. This time, Kallen was on duty.

"I know what you're going to ask, and the answer is no." the red-headed knight said.

"Then I'll just wait here." said Maryanne. She sat down on one of the benches that lined the wall. The hours ticked by before Suzaku stepped out of the room, letting Kallen return to the room.

"Why are you here?" Suzaku asked.

"I wanted to ask a few questions and was hoping Lelouch would be able to answer."

"He's . . . unable to be seen right now." Suzaku replied. He looked worried. "However, I might be able to answer your questions."

"Well, then, I'll ask you." Maryanne straightened her dress. "How is it that my son, who was born without the parts necessary to bear children, is now expecting?"

Suzaku swallowed again. "Lelouch underwent a procedure to have those parts so he and I could have children."

"Why couldn't you do it?" Maryanne asked pointedly.

"I'm not the one getting done when we have sex. I was the one doing him." Suzaku braced himself for the slap he almost knew would come.

Instead, he heard Maryanne sigh. "So that's why you were always over him whenever I walked into his room." She looked a little hopeful. "So, um, is it alright to see him?"

Suzaku looked away. "Only if we tie your hands behind your back."

"Why?"

"What Schniziel did has done damage. We don't want a repeat offence. It's for his protection."

Maryanne nodded and put her hands behind her, letting Suzaku tie her wrists before letting her into the room.

Lelouch coughed, his hand resting on his chest. There were monitors connected to his chest and stomach, mostly covered by a blanket, and an IV ran into his left hand. But it wasn't the monitors that had her attention so much as the fact that they had propped him up somewhat, and his stomach looked a bit swollen under the blanket.

"Lelouch." she said, sitting on the chair beside him. "You've gotten so pale. What's wrong?"

The prince only blinked at her for a moment. "Ask C.C. She can explain it better than I can." he whispered.

"So, what's wrong?" Maryanne asked.

"Lulu is only one of ten men to undergo the nano-machine treatment to have these reproductive parts, and the only one to have gotten pregnant of that group." C.C. replied. "Sadly, being tossed around isn't in anyone's best interests, pregnant or not, and what happened to him naturally caused him to panic." She checked a monitor. "It's in his best interests that we monitor him for the time being until we're sure he is out of danger?"

"Danger? What happened?" Maryanne asked.

"When he was thrown, he inadvertently rolled across the floor, yes?" She paused to let Maryanne properly grasp the situation. "That's right. Pressure on his offspring. He's in danger of something going wrong with the pregnancy right now, and it's Schniziel's fault."

Suzaku raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. After all, C.C. had proven to be a strange girl, but it was still odd; she only ever said 'offspring', never 'child'.


	6. Questions

Questions

"So, is it really safe to let him walk around again?" asked Kallen. She watched as Lelouch stood in his dressing robe trying to find something that didn't look like his fat father had worn it.

"Yes. The danger was passed after a week, but with Schniziel's rude behavior and attitude, I had to keep him restricted to his rooms for a while." C.C. replied. "Besides, his offspring required more monitoring than he did because of the incident."

Suzaku looked over as Lelouch sighed. "What is it?"

"I'm going to have to ask Milly to make more clothes." Lelouch replied. "The only thing I could possibly fit is the dress Clovis sent me, and it's a little cold to be walking around in it." As if to emphasize this, he held up the rather elegant, but light material, maternity dress.

"I'll send for her right away." said Suzaku. "But you do know it'll take her some time to make the clothes, right?"

"I know, which means staying in my room mostly until their finished."

"Oh, Lelouch." said Nunnally. "Mother asked me to give you these."

The prince held up one of the items. "What are they?" he asked, regarding the pea-green article with some distaste.

"They're maternity dresses." his sister replied with a smile. She picked up a particularly simple yet beautiful orchid purple one. "Mother said she wore this one when she was expecting you."

Lelouch gently felt the soft velour fabric. "I will have to thank her." he said softly. However, he soon discovered that Milly was going to have to make a stop-over in his room anyway. The chest areas of the dresses were definitely made to fit someone with breasts.

Milly came in, having been given a place in the servant's quarters, and almost burst out laughing when she saw Lelouch's frown. "Alright. I can fix a few of these now for you, but the rest, and any new dresses, will have to wait a bit." The pair stepped behind the dressing wall before she gently measured Lelouch's chest and belly, but looked a bit puzzled. "Um, your highness?"

"Hmm?" Lelouch looked over at her, wincing when she accidentally poked his chest with a pin.

"You may want to consider some, uh, chest support."

Lelouch stared at her. "Are you saying I . . ."

"Yes. It's not that noticeable, but some form of coverage is going to be necessary in case you, uh, leak."

Lelouch made a face. "Leak?"

"Milk." Milly explained. "It happens to most pregnant women, and it might happen to you."

"Is it possible to make one?"

Milly smiled. "Yeah, I can do that for you." She finished with the stitches. "There, all fixed."

"Thanks." Lelouch stepped out, only to notice Suzaku staring at him. "What?"

"That color looks great on you."

Lelouch blushed. "Uh, thanks."

It was only a week later that Schniziel stood, smug as anything, in the hallway while his wife screamed and cursed in their room.

"What's going on?" Lelouch asked. He made sure he had his Honor Guard with him, and Suzaku as well.

"My son is being born." sneered Schniziel. "You can kiss your throne good bye."

"Don't count you chickens before they hatch." Lelouch said softly. He looked over at the room as silence ensued.

Maryanne came walking over just as the midwife came out of the room. "Well?" she asked.

"Lord Schniziel, your wife has borne you a daughter."

Lelouch backed away, and with good reason. His brother tried to strike him, shouting "You little curse! First Clovis, and now me?! May you never bear live children!" Schniziel turned on the midwife, drawing his sword.

"Defend!" Lelouch snapped, and Gino and Rivalz blocked the blade that came for the woman's chest.

"Why are you getting in my way?!" the elder prince snapped.

"The woman has done nothing wrong." Maryanne said, pushing the midwife back into the room where Schniziel's wife had birthed. "And as for it being a daughter, that part was decided not by Lelouch, but you, nine months ago when you got the poor girl pregnant merely a month after your last daughter was born." She drew herself up to her full height and looked the blonde prince right in the eyes. "Ever think it's high time you let the poor thing rest before having another baby? Or do you wish to kill your wife?"

Schniziel was actually at a loss of what to say. With a huff, he turned and stormed down the hallway away from them all.

"You know, Lelouch, the fact that you're pregnant has made it to the public." said Maryanne. She looked over at the dressing wall where her son was changing into one of the gowns Milly had adjusted for him.

Little did Maryanne know that Lelouch was also trying to get the newly-made bra on. Milly had told him that it just slid over like a half-undershirt, but he was really having some problems with it rolling up on him at the moment. Several attempts to get it on had resulted in failure, and now that he had it on, he was trying to get it to lay flat. This was easier at the front than it was the back, but he eventually got it down.

Then, there was the issue of putting on the dress. At least he'd had some experience with these, seeing as how he was already five months along. It was just a simple matter of pulling it over his head and trying to get it down over his expansive belly. This actually wasn't hard, and with a bit of a pause to steady himself, Lelouch stepped out to face his mother.

Maryanne looked him over, wondering whether or not to tell him that red suited him almost as well as white or orchid. Instead, she just looked her son in the face and smiled.

"So, what is wanted of me, since the public now knows?" Lelouch asked. He was feeling a bit self-conscious about the bra, and was hoping no one would notice it.

"Well, it was heavily hinted upon that they expected to know when the due date was, what gender, and whether or not the child will be raised Britannian or Japanese, seeing as how your lover isn't a Britannian."

Lelouch swallowed. "And when am I supposed to be meeting with the media?" he asked. He was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, wondering if his mother knew he was wearing an article of women's undergarments.

"There are three people with the press in the small meeting room. That was all that Suzaku would allow, and I can agree with that. I was swarmed so much when I was pregnant with you, and then with Nunnally, and Charles did nothing to try and help ease the stress. I think that's why you came as early as you did."

"I was early?" Lelouch asked. He motioned for Jeremiah to follow as they walked over to the small meeting room. Suzaku was waiting for them when they arrived.

"I've had them tied down to their seats." Suzaku stated before they entered. "I've also informed them that they may ask only one question at a time, and if you say it can't be answered not to push it, or they'll be tossed out."

"Thank you." Lelouch smiled before entering the room. He heard the gasps, and inadvertently wondered if they knew he had to wear a bra. Why was he feeling so nervous?

Suzaku and Jeremiah took their places near the door, while Maryanne stood against the wall behind her son, who sat on the chair at the head end of the table.

"Greetings." Lelouch said. "First, please tell me your names and who you work for."

"I'm Thor Tamerund, and I work for the Pendragon Post."

"I'm Lilly Ashford, Milly's cousin, and I work for the Royal Gossip."

_Noticed_, Suzaku thought.

"And I'm Avalon Riverwood, journalist for the on-line news feed Royal Life. I do the Pendragon column."

Lelouch kept his hands in his lap, fiddling with his fingers. He was getting kind of nervous, wondering if anyone could see he was wearing a bra. It was starting to make him tremble a bit. "So, we'll go in a clockwise fashion so you all get a turn, starting with Ashford."

"Do you know the gender of the child?"

"No, nor do I care to. Clovis and Schniziel both tried to find out what theirs were, and both times the doctor was wrong. I don't want to put my hopes on something that may not be."

_Good wording_, Suzaku thought.

"When is the due date?" asked Thor.

"Four months from now." Lelouch returned, not giving an exact date. He knew babies came on their own time.

"Will the child be raised Britannian or Japanese?" Avalon queried.

"If it's a boy, he'll be Britannian. A girl will be raised Japanese. It's only fitting, since a son would be my heir, but a daughter wouldn't be."

Suzaku nodded. The names chosen reflected this choice as well. He noticed Lelouch looked a little troubled, and hoped the reporters didn't catch on.

"Very well put, sire." said Lilly. "Ok. Natural birth or C-section?"

"I choose not to answer that." Lelouch said. He put a hand up over his face for a moment, trying to calm himself. He looked up at Thor and nodded for him to ask.

"What names have you chosen?"

Suzaku rolled his eyes. Was _everyone_ going to ask them these?

"I choose not to answer." Lelouch repeated. He motioned for the next one to ask, feeling a bit uncomfortable as the strap of the bra slipped off his shoulder. There was no way he could try to fix it without looking strange, he just knew it, and now his fear of it being noticeable was redoubled.

"Where will the child be born?"

"Most likely at the palace." Lelouch said, trying not to fidget. He was beginning to feel a bit dizzy, and the fact that there was movement in his belly wasn't helping him much.

"Is the child very active, or only moves sometimes?" asked Lilly.

Lelouch made to answer when he received a very sharp kick to the stomach, and something else hit his bladder. He grunted, doubling over. Sadly, this caused his head to collide with the table, knocking him unconscious. He slid sideways, but someone caught him before he could fall completely out of his seat.

The three reporters gasped. "What happened?" asked Thor.

"Is he alright?" Lilly queried.

"This meeting is over." said Maryanne as she waited for Suzaku to come take Lelouch from her arms. The pair headed back to Lelouch's room while Jeremiah escorted the three reporters off the castle grounds.

C.C. looked over as they walked in. "What happened?" she asked, stuffing the last of her pizza in her mouth.

"There was a meeting with three members of the press, and he seemed a little distracted. But it wasn't affecting anything, so we let it be, until he winced sharply and smacked himself on the table." Suzaku answered. He lay Lelouch down on the bed and sat nearby while C.C. checked on him.

Lelouch shifted, his eyes just opening as C.C. finished.

"The children are fine."

Lelouch looked at her. "Children?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

C.C. swallowed. "Yes. I noticed during one of your earlier examinations. I'm surprised you didn't realize it yourself."

"I was wondering why there would be movement on one side and not the other, or why you were saying 'offspring'." Lelouch said. He placed a hand on his stomach. "So, how many is it?"

"Twins." C.C. answered.

Lelouch continued to stare down at his belly. Maryanne and Suzaku noticed tears running down his face.

"What is it?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm frightened." Lelouch sobbed. "I know nothing about what's going on with me, and no-one's telling me anything." He pulled his legs up around his growing stomach. "But what I'm scared of most is the birth."

Maryanne sighed softly and sat on the edge of the bed, drawing Lelouch close. "I know how that feels, Lelouch. I was frightened as heck when you were born, and I think I threatened to rip Charles a new one if he ever got me pregnant again at one point. But there is something I think you need to know."

He looked up at her, for once looking vulnerable and helpless.

"It's very painful, but worth every bit of it."

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked.

"Because at the end of all the hurt and pain, you'll finally see your baby. Or, in your case, babies."

Lelouch sighed. Maybe his mother hanging around so much wasn't a bad thing anymore.


	7. Answers

Answers

Lelouch chanced a peek out the window of the palace. "Damn it." he said, letting the curtain go.

"I don't see why you only talk exclusively to those three reporters!" Charles snapped. "You should let the press ask everything they want, however many times they want."

Lelouch looked at him. "I'm starting to understand why it is my mother actually managed to grab your package and break it when Nunnally was born." He frowned, and Charles knew he was in for a good yelling. Lelouch's outbursts as of late had also started to get violent, at least where his father was concerned. The last one, dated only yesterday, had ended with a sword thrown into the wall beside the king's head, and with the press nearby as well.

"You're an ignorant pig!" Lelouch yelled. "You make no effort to even hope to know what's going on, only thinking how everything looks on you!" The ruffles on his dress fluttered as he reached for the closest object to toss at his father this time.

Suzaku realized a little late that it was his rapier again as the steel slid out of it's scabbard and was tossed quite accurately to land, in the wall, only about an inch from Charles's head. Honestly, it wasn't bad for a youth who was thirty-five weeks pregnant.

"I hate you!" Lelouch finished before turning around in a flurry of ruffles and walking away towards the stables.

Suzaku retrieved his sword, motioning with his head for the Honor Guard to follow.

Kallen gave chase, and found the prince lying on his side in the hay next to his favorite mare. "Lelouch?"

"Hmm?" He sat up, and she noticed that in his haste to get away he'd managed to tear his dress. "Oh, it's you, Kallen."

"That was quite the outburst." the red-head said, coming to sit on a hay bale nearby. "I'm not going to lecture you or anything, but don't you think the stress might be doing some harm to the babies?"

Lelouch sighed and paced a hand on his belly. He was so unbalanced that he was surprised he could toss the sword, or any other object, so accurately still. The constant backaches were annoying as well, and to be honest, he just wanted it over with. The babies had 'dropped' as C.C. called it, which made walking a struggle as well.

When she got no response, Kallen looked over to see if he was alright. "Lelouch?"

"I heard you." he said. "The left one was moving a bit. I think that one's higher up, so the right one will come first." He looked up as Suzaku walked over, then stood. As he did, the dress tore in another place.

"Milly must be losing her touch for your dress to tear like that." Suzaku said. He noticed that Lelouch didn't respond really to the comment, only seemed lost somewhere in the recesses of his mind. "Lelouch?"

"Hmm?"

"I commented on the fact that your dress is torn." the knight said. "Are you feeling alright?"

Lelouch collapsed onto Suzaku, crying. "No, I'm not alright! This is getting tiresome, everyone starting at me all the time, just waiting to pounce and demand answers we've said time and again we just can't give. I just want it over with!"

Suzaku put his arms around his lover. "It's alright, Lelouch. I'm here for you."

Lelouch just cried, clinging to Suzaku like a frightened child. He didn't even realize when Suzaku had them sit so as to relieve pressure on his back. The prince just cried, letting his tears all out until he'd exhausted himself and lay, half-asleep, on Suzaku's chest and lap.

The Japanese knight carefully picked his lover up and looked at Kallen. He nodded before carrying Lelouch back inside.

The red-headed knight turned and stabbed through the hay, destroying the recording device. "I know your back there, so come out!" she snapped.

Two reporters from some gossip magazine stepped out. "So, what are you going to do? We heard everything. The prince hates the children he's carrying." said the taller one.

"Wrong. He hates the fact that snoopy bitches like you two keep trying to get information without going through legal channels. You're trespassing on private property, and are hereby under arrest for the next week in the palace dungeon." Kallen snapped.

Lelouch sighed. A week had passed, and Charles vi Britannia had done everything he could to keep Lelouch away from him, mostly in an effort to not be impaled by a sword or hit with something should the prince fly into one of his emotional outbursts.

"Suzaku, how do you feel about sneaking out?" he asked. Without really thinking, he reached into a pizza box and swiped the last piece of pepperoni pizza.

C.C. gasped, looking utterly shocked that Lelouch had _dared_ to take the last slice of her favorite kind of food. Or rather, the only kind she seemed to know of aside from ice cream.

"Lelouch, we can't." Suzaku replied. "In the condition you're in, we'd never be able to, nor would C.C. allow us." He blinked. "I thought you didn't like pizza."

"I mean taking the Honor Guard and the medical team and leaving the palace for one of the small hunting lodges on the grounds." Lelouch corrected. He finished the slice. "And I like pepperoni. C.C. just never lets me eat any."

"That's possible." said C.C. "We can have a small carriage ready to leave quite soon."

"Good." said Lelouch. He looked a little puzzled for a moment, then shrugged. "Oh, and Rivalz, can you let my mother know she's coming with us."

_He's got to be in a good mood to want her to come_, C.C. and Suzaku thought.

The carriage was ready within the hour, and everyone got in. It was a bit crowded, even with the Honor Guard riding horseback behind them. Lelouch seemed a bit tired, and rested on the floor of the carriage, leaning his head on Suzaku's lap. He seemed alright when they got to the lodge, which was still of a fairly decent size.

Lelouch stretched as they got out of the carriage, only to pause. There it was again, that weird feeling he'd had about an hour ago, when they were getting into the carriage. Still, it faded, so he let it be. Waddling slightly, he entered the lodge.

"The rooms are already arranged." said Suzaku, looking over at him. "C.C.'s setting up a room in case things happen."

"What things?" Lelouch asked.

"Labor." Maryanne replied. "Even though you aren't due for another four weeks, she wants to be on the safe side. I really can't blame her, seeing as how you're carrying twins."

Lelouch nodded and sat on one of the benches lining the main hall, leaning his head back.

"You look tired still. Why don't you go to bed for bit." suggested Maryanne.

Lelouch sighed. "It's nothing." He made a face. "Ok, that wasn't nice."

"They kick you again?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch shook his head. "No. It was more like a wash of light pain."

C.C. looked over from the room she'd just walked out of. "In what way?" she asked.

"Downwards, and back to front." He made a motion over his stomach. "Like this."

C.C. walked over. "I need to check something." she said, putting her hand on the lowest part of his belly. "Let me know when it happens again."

"Huh? Urgh!" Lelouch grimaced.

"I take it that it happened again?" C.C. asked. She stood. "You need to get to the room."

Lelouch stood, staggering slightly to try and get his balance. "What's going on?" he asked, grabbing Suzaku for support.

"You're probably entering the first stages of labor." C.C. replied. "I need to monitor you, and I have to check inside."

Lelouch made a face, but changed to the short medical gown he was given and lay down on the bed anyway. He noticed that they'd put a wedge under where his upper body would be so he was propped up, and C.C. strapped the monitors to his belly. A blanket was put up over his legs so as to save him some embarrassment since Maryanne had followed them.

"How often are these motions?" C.C. asked.

"About ten minutes apart." he answered, grimacing again.

"I see." C.C. checked the monitor tape. "Let me know if the pain gets to be too much, alright? I'll come check on you every fifteen minutes until things start to progress faster." She looked at Suzaku. "Call me if anything seems wrong, got it?"

He nodded, taking a seat on Lelouch's right and gathering his lover's hand into his. "It's alright, Lelouch. I'm here for you."

The hours seemed to tick by, and Lelouch started to grunt slightly with each contraction as they got closer, and stronger. Out of desperation not to scream, he'd managed to grab the edge of his mother's dress, forcing her to stay.

"Just breathe, Lelouch." Maryanne said softly. She looked at Suzaku. "Only two fingers, or he'll break it."

Suzaku blinked, but did as he was told.

Just in time. Lelouch suddenly let out an ear-piercing shriek, gasping for his next breath. The lower half of the bed was soaked, so it was a good guess that his water had broken.

C.C. came running in and moved Lelouch's legs to a more proper position for birthing. "I need to check something. Deep breath."

Lelouch moaned, the contractions literally almost on top of each other.

"You're dilated. Push!"

Lelouch cried out again, unable to comply with the order. The pain was unbearable, and he threw his head back and screamed again as the first baby started to make it's way out of his uterus.

"Lelouch, it's alright." said Suzaku, brushing his lover's hair back. "Their coming. Our babies are coming."

Lelouch screamed again, this time a slightly choked sound as he gasped for air.

"There's not enough oxygen!" C.C. shouted. "It's crowning! Nunny, give him oxygen!"

Nunnally pressed the oxygen mask to Lelouch's face, worried as her brother cries out again in pained anguish.

"Once more!" coached C.C., her hands already holding the first infant's head.

Lelouch managed to push with the final contraction, and the baby was free from his body. He managed to look over at Suzaku and gasp a few breaths before letting out another pained cry. The second was coming.

Shirley took the first from C.C. and started to clean and assess the child. There was a light cry from the baby, but it was nothing in comparison to the moans and cries from Lelouch.

Lelouch couldn't believe the pain! Oh, if he'd only spoken sooner about it, he might have been able to get some sort of reprieve! He cried out again, and the second was born. With a gasp and strangled cry, he delivered the placentas, then lay limp and almost motionless on the bed. He coughed and gasped for air a moment before passing out completely.

"Well, it's better than throwing up." said C.C. She grinned wickedly as she handed Suzaku the two children, both wrapped up in blankets.

"Why are you grinning like that?" asked Maryanne.

C.C. looked at her. "Lelouch and Suzaku now have an heir."


	8. The Heir

The Heir

"Um, Lelouch, you never said anything about how the babies were being fed." said Maryanne once Lelouch regained consciousness.

"Hmm?" He looked over at Suzaku. "Well?"

"Ruben and Reimi." said Suzaku. "So, uh, are you sure you want to, um . . ."

"I've been wearing one for a few months now. If I didn't want to at least try, I would have said so to you earlier, Suzaku." Lelouch reached out to take one of the children.

The knight nodded and handed Lelouch their son. "You did read up on how to do it, right?"

Lelouch nodded and sat up, holding the baby close to his chest. There seemed to be a moment's confusion under his short hospital gown, and then, a look of relief.

"He latched?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch nodded. "This is going to be awkward at the palace, though."

"Not really." Suzaku replied. "I did a bit of work with Milly, and she's prepared a few more, um, 'elegant' looking hakama for you."

Lelouch looked at him. "Isn't that the strange clothes you practice you swordsmanship in?"

Suzaku frowned. "Their Japanese, and probably the easiest way you're going to be able to nurse the babies without having to excuse yourself every time."

Lelouch nodded. "Well, at least a hakama is made for a man, unlike what I've been dressed in for the past few months." He looked down at the child snuggled against his chest. His son, his heir, Ruben.

It was a week later that they returned to the castle by carriage. Lelouch had been nursing Ruben soon after they arrived, and was caught slightly off guard by the three reporters he was known to talk to.

"Hey, Prince Lelouch!" called Ashford. "So, I see the baby came."

"The announcement regarding the children will be in fifteen minutes. You can wait until then for your questions." Lelouch replied. He looked over at Suzaku. "Yes, I'm coming."

The trio of reporters made their way to the main hall, where several nobles, photographers, other reporters, and the entire Britannia Royal Family had amassed.

"So." snorted Charles vi Britannia, "What miserable daughter have you borne?"

Lelouch nudged Suzaku forward. "This is our daughter, Reimi, the second-born." He smiled smugly. "And this is my first-born, Ruben, my heir."

Charles face nearly fell off from the shock.

The questions came roaring out, and the babies began to cry. Rather than hand them off to someone else, Lelouch and Suzaku held the children close and leaned together, as though to shield them from the noise.

"SILENCE!" Maryanne shouted. "Conduct yourselves properly, as is expected of you!"

Lelouch nodded his thanks to her. He and Suzaku had exchanged children, since it was time to feed Reimi anyway. The baby was currently hidden under the hakama and a sleeve, and Maryanne could see this as her son sat. He nodded, letting Maryanne know she could select who asked the questions and when.

Naturally, it was Miss Ashford that was allowed to ask first. "When did the children come?"

"Within the past week." Lelouch replied. He shifted slightly to try and help Reimi stay latched to his chest.

"That's not a very definitive answer." said Charles.

"It's the answer they get." Lelouch returned. He nodded for Maryanne to continue.

A reporter from the World News spoke up. "How will the children be raised?"

"My son will be raised Britannian. That should be enough for you." Lelouch replied.

A reporter from the online Global Post, spoke up. "What kind of _shame_ will this bastard-child bring to the Royal Family?"

Lelouch looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. There's no word of you having married, and then this child comes, born from you? That makes the child a bastard." said the reporter.

Lelouch swallowed. He and Suzaku had done things quietly with the priest from the Knights-in-training, so naturally no one would have known. Getting up, he left the room, followed by his knight and Honor Guard.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku asked as the prince came to a halt in his room, holding Reimi up to burp her.

"Suzaku, what do we do?" Lelouch asked.

The Honor Guard (except Jeremiah) knew why the question. Because of the fact that Charles wouldn't recognize them as a couple, the pair had been wed privately at the yard for the Knights-in-training. And that marriage wouldn't uphold if ever presented to Charles. The fat bastard would only accept one that was performed at the palace, and by the Royal Priest.

"Why don't you wed here?" Jeremiah asked.

"Father won't let us, despite the fact that my being with Suzaku has actually helped boost the morale of some of the guards and soldiers." Lelouch replied. He carefully lay Reimi in her crib.

"Well then, we shall . . . 'arange' for his consent, my lord." smiled Gino. He and the other Honor Guards left.

Lelouch looked at Suzaku rather worriedly. "Why don't I like the sound of that?"

"I'm not sure, but it makes me uneasy as well. However, if they do manage to get Charles vi Britannia to give us his blessing, or at least allow it, would you marry me again?" Suzaku asked, taking Lelouch's hands in his.

Lelouch threw his arms around Suzaku, happy tears running down his face. "Suzaku, I would marry you a thousand times over if that was what was needed."

The knight smiled. "Thank you, Lelouch."


	9. The Wedding

The Wedding

Suzaku fixed his dress uniform and stepped into the Main Hall. Somehow, the four members of the Honor Guard had . . . persuaded Charles vi Britannia to not only honor the existing marriage, but to allow Lelouch and Suzaku to declare it to the world by renewing said vows publicly.

The hall was decorated according to their specifications; the rows were lined with white bows that had small sprays of red and pink roses with white lilies and baby's breath sticking out, with the ribbons acting as a barrier between rows to keep anyone from stepping into the aisle where Lelouch would be walking. Along the walls were rows of white Japanese lanterns marked with the words for 'love', 'respect', 'honor', and 'family' painted to them in red and pink. The aisle itself had a red carpet along it, coming up eleven steps to the podium where the priest was making the final preparations for the ceremony. An archway stood over where he and Lelouch would stand to renew their vows, woven with the same red and pink roses as what decorated the aisle.

People were filing in, and Suzaku smiled when he saw that his father, the Japanese Minister, was there to witness this. Seeing the old man's face nearly fall off was going to be priceless. Several members of Lelouch's family were present as well, and Maryanne sat with C.C. and Sayoko, who in turn had the babies.

The clock chimed, ringing in the ninth hour, and everything fell silent.

The music began to play, and two young girls came walking up the aisle letting flutter red, pink, and white petals from their baskets. Behind them, looking a little stiff in the uniform, was Rolo, carrying the white satin pillow upon which rested the rings.

The four-member Honor Guard followed, taking their place at either side of the first two rows at the front, swords drawn and held perfectly straight in front of them. Not one moved as first Cornelia and Gilbert (her knight/husband), Clovis and Lauretta, Euphemia and Jitan (yeah, she got stuck with the page), and Shirley and Lloyd walked up as the wedding entourage.

And then, Lelouch stepped in. His outfit was most befitting his role in their marriage, but still, it nearly stole everyone's breath.

A white silk gown fit to his torso like a corset, while the skirt flared tastefully to the floor and trailed slightly behind. The left edge of the front was pinned up slightly with a small collection of rosettes, same as what lined his waist. The skirt was loosely covered over by a shimmering veil-like fabric, same as the chenille that aided in the flair and showed from under the pinning. Fingerless gloves rose up on his slender arms, ending with a small spray of rosettes again. In his hair, pinning the veil in place, were two lovely trailing sprays of roses and baby's breath, which allowed the veil to hang slightly behind him and flutter back like it were sheer silken wings.

Charles nearly died at the sight.

As he walked up the aisle, the Honor Guard raised their arms and crossed their swords, letting Lelouch pass underneath.

The prince turned and handed his bouquet to Euphemia, then turned to Suzaku and placed his hand in his lovers.

That was when the Japanese Minister nearly died. His _son_ was the one marrying the prince? Princess? What was going on?

The two lovers walked up the steps together, ready to renew their vows and declare to the world that Lelouch vi Britannia was not only a gay prince, but the woman of the relationship.

Lelouch looked at the letter that had come in. It had been about three months since his renewal of vows with Suzaku, five since the birth of his twins. Ruben was starting to roll over, and Reimi was pushing herself up on her cute chubby little arms. Glancing back at Sayoko, he smiled and opened the letter. With a sigh, he got up and walked over to Suzaku, who was holding Reimi.

"What is it, love?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch handed him the letter with a bit of a grin. "Good aim, Suzaku." he said, resting his hand on his lower stomach yet again.

**Author's Note** – Thanks to all of you who've read this, reviewed it, suggested it to friends, favorite it, and been with me through this. I probably wouldn't have even written it if I hadn't gotten so many reads and nice reviews for Lelouch of Pendragon. While this is the end for these two, I hope you'll read some of my other stories, or look me up.


End file.
